Latest News
Please feel free to post records of sightings for locations within the Croydon area on this Wiki. To do so, just click on the 'Edit' prompt beside the relevant month and use the standard format. Alternatively, you can email the sightings (with date and location) to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. Note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group for use in their survey of birds in Croydon. We may get back to you for more info about records of scarcer species and records of other wildlife as records posted here may also be submitted to the London Natural History Society and the Surrey county bird recorder. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000) except to alert other observers to the presence somewhere in the borough when it should be shown as Location undisclosed. Any reports giving a specific location will be removed or modified by the website administrator. We would still like to know of such potential breeding records, so please e-mail them to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. If posting records from a private garden include the street name if you wish, but do not give the house number without express permission. You can use these links to find out more about Birdwatching Sites in Croydon and for information about Ringed Birds. There is a separate page for recording sightings of species other than birds, eg mammals, dragonflies, butterflies, etc. Click on the link here to access Other Wildlife. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gavin Hawgood (GH), John Hughes (JAH), Dave MacMillan (DMac), Dave Miller (DM), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP), John Watson (JW) and Simon Harris (SH). 2015 Croydon Bird Report The 2015 Croydon Bird Report has now been published. For details of how to obtain a copy please see the RSPB Croydon Local Group's website. The price has been maintained at last year's £3.50. Note that the text of some earlier Bird Reports is now being uploaded to this website and can be found here. Photos Request If anyone takes photographs of birds in Croydon and is willing to let the RSPB Croydon Local Group use them in their annual report can you please get in touch with John Birkett (johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk). I am particularly interested in any photos of the Cetti's Warbler at SNCP October 2018 Just for info - the silver Wood Duck was seen at Kelsey Park on 4 October and had been present there from 29 September. Clearly showing movement around locations in South London. (admin) * 9th - South Croydon: Sparrowhawk over Arkwright Road mobbed by parakeets and crows at 08:44. (JB) * 9th - Croham Hurst: 07:24-08:40. Vismigging began with a Buzzard mobbed by Crows at 07:24 then heading SE. In an hour at the viewpoint 57 Redwing flew south west and 28 between SE & S, 3 Siskins, 1 Fieldfare SE, 1 Pied Wagtail, 20+ Chaffinch. 430 Feral Pigeons SE and 15 NW! (JB) * 8th - Lloyd Park: 30+ Redwing (PP) * 8th - South Norwood Country Park: 84 Redwing (JAH) * 8th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): 11 Redwings SW over house at 09:50. (JB) * 7th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (8pm): 1 Redwing heard calling low overhead during my weekly BTO Calling Tawny Owl survey (GH) * 7th - South Norwood Country Park: Stonechat in cemetery field. (JAH) * 6th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Chiffchaff calling in garden in the fog. (JB) * 5th - South Norwood Country Park: Male Tawny Owl perched near Elmers End entrance at 6.15am. (JAH) * 4th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) 1 Mute Swan, 18 Canada Goose, 3 Egyptian Goose, 24 Mallard, 1f Shoveler, 15 Tufted Duck, 1ad Great Crested Grebe, 11 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 22 Moorhen, 28 Coot, 4 Black-headed Gull, 2 Herring Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Stock Dove 4 Collared Dove, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Chiffchaff, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, 2 Jay, 2 Jackdaw (over) 6 House Sparrow, (JW) * 3rd - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) 1 Mute Swan, 24 Canada Goose, 3 Egyptian Goose, 24 Mallard, 19 Tufted Duck, 1ad Great Crested Grebe, 5 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 19 Moorhen, 27 Coot, 6 Black-headed Gull, 3 Herring Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 6 Collared Dove, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Grey Wagtail, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Coal Tit, 2 Jay, 9 House Sparrows, c20 Goldfinch, (JW) * 2nd - Hutchinsons Bank: (14.15) 1 Red Kite, 1 Common Buzzard, 2 Kestrels. (John Parish) * 2nd - Duppas Hill Park: Little Owl heard c23:00. (JB) * 2nd - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:00) 1 Mute Swan, 15 Canada Goose, 3 Egyptian Goose, 24 Mallard. 25 Tufted duck, 1ad Great Crested Grebe, 4 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 1f Sparrowhawk, 15 Moorhen, 25 Coot, 4 Black-headed Gull, 2 Herring Gull, 3 Stock Dove 4 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1f Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 2 Jay, 150+ Carrion Crow (on playing fields) 5 House Sparrows, (JW) * 1st - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) 1 Mute Swan, 20 Canada Goose, 3 Egyptian Goose, 18 Mallard, 20 Tufted Duck, 1ad 1juv Great Crested Grebe, 2 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 18 Moorhen, 24 Coot, 4 Black-headed Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Stock Dove 5 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Grey Wagtail, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Coal Tit, 2 Jay , 5 House Sparrow, 20+ Goldfinch, (JW) Archived Records 2018 January 2018 - February 2018 - March 2018 - April 2018 - May 2018 - June 2018 - July 2018 - August 2018 - September 2018 - October 2018 - November 2018 - December 2018 2017 January 2017 - February 2017 - March 2017 - April 2017 - May 2017 - June 2017 - July 2017 - August 2017 - September 2017 - October 2017 - November 2017 - December 2017 2016 January 2016 - February 2016 - March 2016 - April 2016 - May 2016 - June 2016 - July 2016 - August 2016 - September 2016 - October 2016 - November 2016 - December 2016 2015 January 2015 - February 2015 - March 2015 - April 2015 - May 2015 - June 2015 - July 2015 - August 2015 - September 2015 - October 2015 - November 2015 - December 2015 2014 January 2014 - February 2014 - March 2014 - April 2014 - May 2014 - June 2014 - July 2014 - August 2014 - September 2014 - October 2014 - November 2014 - December 2014 2013 January 2013 - February 2013 - March 2013 - April 2013 - May 2013 - June 2013 - July 2013 - August 2013 - September 2013 - October 2013 - November 2013 - December 2013 *[[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]